


Yesterday, I brutally murdered someone

by M_and_Emily



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_and_Emily/pseuds/M_and_Emily





	Yesterday, I brutally murdered someone

It was the dead of night as I continued to sit on a footstool, listening to the ticking of an old clock. I see my friend, a girl wearing standard civilian clothing, sitting on a nearby chair, deep in thought as she stared into the moonlight entering through an open window. She shifted her body to my direction but she couldn't look me in the eye without nervously turning away and resume in her thoughts. As my friend continued to fidget in her seat, bits of my memory returned to me like fragmented visions

A dark night, a man holding me at gunpoint, red, me holding the same gun but both my hands and the weapon were stained with blood, giving the gun to my friend and so on, each vision giving more questions than answers

I look back at my friend but she was even more focused in her thought as if she found something out or remembered something important. Then she noticed my gaze and gestured me to come closer, after a few moments of hesitation. I complied, despite seeing no need to do so, and went close enough to let her whisper in my ear

Suddenly, a blade is lodged into the fleshy space between my neck and collar, drops of my own blood landing on the side of my face as the cold metal pressed deeper before being pulled out, causing more blood to spurt from the wound. I fell on the floor face up, blood violently spilling out, and I see my friend standing in front of me, wearing a rather stoic expression and holding a dagger in her hand. Muttering a few phrases I couldn't hear and/or read, she raised the dagger and aimed for my heart. A strange yet familiar feeling washed over me moments before the blade touched my chest and my vision turned red

I found myself running through the crowd-filled halls of a building’s ground floor. Despite the blood coming out of my wound, I ran on like it was no deal. I continued running at amazing speed but I can’t shake off the feeling that the danger that was once my friend getting closer, so I ran as fast as I could. Seeing a dead end coming up, I planned to run up the wall, jump back and let my friend crash into it. I ran and jumped but didn't expect myself to be facing the end of a familiar bloodstained gun barrel  
The trigger was pulled, my vision turned red again and I thought I died

Before I started seeing again

My friend seemed surprised that I survived the shot, holding the handgun and dagger in her hands in a tactical position. Instinctively, I charged in, dodged another gunshot, disarmed the dagger with my hand, blinded my friend’s eyes with my blood, caught the dagger and started to slash and stab my friend in every open spot I can find. Feeling like I was descending into a bloodthirsty rage, I stopped myself, threw the dagger and caught my mutilated friend in my arms, knowing that she can no longer do anymore harm with the wounds I gave her. I looked at her face as she said

“I’m sorry…"

I understood her breathless words and I remembered two particular scenes

In the first scene, when my friend was muttering, she was silently explaining our situation which involved an insatiable hunger for blood in exchange for inhuman powers, a curse that can’t be broken unless one of us kills the other and that she planned to sacrifice herself, to save me, by angering me and letting me kill her  
In the second scene, as the gun barrel was aimed at me, one eye caught the face of my friend, hesitant and sad with tears going down her cheeks and blood staining her head

With the two visions over, I embraced the dying girl’s body in my arms, crying, even as it turned lifeless, until I lost consciousness  
Waking up somewhere else…


End file.
